Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Telepathy is a rare and coveted power possessed by a number of magical beings, both good and evil. Beings with this power are called Telepaths. Often beings possess limited forms of telepathy, but a few true telepaths have been portrayed in the series. Usage A user of this ability can: *Read the thoughts of others as well as project ideas and information. *Make others think, see and do whatever they wish. *Replicate other people's powers. *Resist the effects of replicated powers. Overview Methods This power can be channeled through the hands or eyes, the latter being the most common way to use the power. With the exception of warlocks and a few demons, most demonic beings tend to channel their power through their hands: for example; Litvack, Raynor and Cole Turner. Witches and Angelic beings tend to channel their power through their eyes: for example; Zachary and Elders. Unlike other witches, Christy Jenkins initially had to rub her temples until she was psychically connected to someone. Later, she was able to read and project thoughts with little effort and concentration, and other times her power would automatically active if she sensed a powerful vibe from someone, especially if they are demons. Communication Telepaths can communicate in a number of different ways. They can hear thoughts and project their own. They can also project thoughts while reading the other person's mind at the same time. Some telepaths will also be able to sense danger, as this power will automatically activate, warning them so they are able to protect themselves. This is referred to as a 'hit', and allowed them to distinguish good from evil. As their telepathic range expand, some telepaths, not all, will be able to communicate and maintain contact with beings between dimensions: for example; Christy Jenkins and The Triad were able to maintain contact with each other across dimensions. Some users may get headaches when they use their power, they would sometimes rub their temples to soothe the pain associated with reading multiple thoughts at once. The Charmed Ones started to develope telepathy with each other during the events of The Crone taking their senses. It can be presumed that they could hears the thoughts of other around them if they focused on it, because Phoebe was the sister to lose her hearing and when confronting the Kazi demon she was seen communicating with him as if her hearing was prefectly fine, even when his head was turned. Years Later, Phoebe once again used this bond to communicate with her sisters two different dimensions at the same time. However, on this occasion she also used an altered version of Dominus Trinus spell to help make the connection. This also caused Phoebe to experience mental fatigue the longer she maintained the connection. Mind Control This power can be used to implant thoughts or ideas into the minds of their victims, causing the target to act on the thought as they would if it had been completely their own. Rex Buckland used this power to manipulate Andy, Prue and Phoebe. Raynor also used this aspect of his telepathy to make Cole Turner kill a witch named Janna. Telepathic Blast This power can be used to project a powerful mental blast, and using it to attack your opponent or break through a barrier. Christy could use her telepathy to a project powerful mental blast. She used it to break through a force field surrounding her, and later attempted to kill the demon responsible, Xar, with it. The Spider Demon possessed this power and could use it in such a way as to cause her target mental pain, making them crumple to the floor. Power Manipulation (Replication And Channeling) This power can used to manipulate the powers of others: Temporarily replicate the abilities of other magical beings and reproduce and use them at will by tapping into their minds. Enter other people's minds and channel their spells while they are being casted, as spell casting is a basic power, and reap the benefits of the magic. Zachary is a highly skilled telepath, he can use his telepathy to replicate other people's powers control them with ease power; when he tapped into Mrs. Winterbourne's power of Astral Projection, unlike Prue, Zachary was able to stay awake during his astral mode. Zachary would also develop immunity to the replicated power, as seen when he replicated Piper's Molecular Immobilization power and became immune to it's effects. Christy Jenkins was often considered the most powerful telepath due to her vast telepathic range. She once used her Telepathic powers to channel the thoughts and magic of the Halliwell sisters at the manor from Magic School. Notes *While many magical beings possess this power, most of them only possess a limited and weaker form, such as Whitelighter and Elders. *Prue and Piper Halliwell were able to use this power through the "To Hear Secret Thoughts" spell. *While Christy is noted as the most powerful telepath, she never displayed the ability to duplicate other people's powers, which is considered the most powerful aspect of this power. Her powerful status is most likely due to her being the key to the ultimate power as well as her vast telepathic range. *Telepathy has never been demonstrated in it's totality by one user. *Telepaths have the ability to replicate more than one power at a time. *Telepathy and Empathy share a Power Manipulation aspect. List of Users *Angelic Beings **Elders **Whitelighters *Upper-level Demons **Raynor **Litvack **The Triad **Cole Turner *Upper-level Witches and Warlock **Zachary **Christy Jenkins **Rex Buckland See Also *Mind Control *Power of One *Dream Leaping *Power Channeling *Power Replication Category:Powers